In today's customer environments, congestion may be induced by parallel software applications and devices competing for available bandwidth within a user's home network and/or on a service provider network. Some devices and software applications are particularly sensitive to delay, jitter and packet loss. For example, it is not uncommon for the user of a gaming application to experience network-related delays sufficient to negatively impact game play.